1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a footrest for a bicycle and, more particularly, to such a footrest which has prolonged service life.
2. Description of Related Art
It can be found that some bicycles are provided with footrests for users to put their feet thereon, especially for acrobats to stand thereon during a show. As shown in FIG. 6, a footrest of a conventional type generally includes a tube. (50) having a closed end and an open end, with the closed end defining a through-hole for allowing a wheel axle (32) at a fork (30) of a bicycle to extend therethrough. The tube (50) is fastened to the bicycle, by means of a nut (52) that tightly engages the wheel axle (32) and hence presses the closed end of the tube (50) against the fork (30), through a washer (54).
The tube (50) is typically formed with a knurled outer periphery, in order to provide the user with enough friction to avoid the sliding of his/her foot over it. However, the knurled outer periphery will be worn out quickly, because the tube (50) is commonly made of aluminum, rather than a wear-resistant material.
As shown in FIG. 7, another footrest for such use includes a tube (60) covered with a sheath (62) of steel. Because the sheath (62) is so tightly fitted around the tube (60), this footrest would be discarded as a whole when a knurled outer periphery of the sheath (62) is eventually worn out, which is wasteful in terms of money and resources.
In addition, the two footrests share a common problem in that the way they are connected to the bicycles might bring the user into particular risk of slipping and falling. This is because the nuts might be loosened accidentally and hence the tube (50, 60) might be rotatable with respect to the bicycle.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide a footrest for a bicycle to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The object of the present invention is to provide a footrest for a bicycle which has a prolonged service life.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a footrest for a bicycle which brings no risk of slipping to a user thereon.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.